staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
19 Października 2007
TVP 1 05:05 Żyjąca Europa - Morze i wybrzeże; cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1997) 05:55 Był taki dzień - 19 października 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 Pogoda 08:15 Kwadrans po ósmej 08:35 Moda na sukces - odc. 3553; serial kraj prod.USA (2001) 09:00 Moda na sukces - odc. 3554; serial kraj prod.USA (2001) 09:25 Pettson i Findus - Biedny Pettson ; serial animowany kraj prod.Niemcy (2002) 09:40 Wesoła lekcja - Botanika; serial animowany 09:50 Były sobie odkrycia - Armstrong i księżyc; serial animowany kraj prod.Francja (1992) 10:20 Snobs - odc. 14; serial obyczajowy kraj prod.Australia (2003) 10:50 Sąsiedzi - Kłopoty z pamięcią; serial komediowy TVP 11:25 Audycje Komitetów Wyborczych - Sejm: 1. Komitet Wyborczy PSL 2. KKW LID - Lewica i Demokraci 3. KW Polska Partia Pracy 4. KW Platforma Obywatelska RP 5. KW Prawo i Sprawiedliwość 6. KW Samoobrona RP 7. KW LPR Senat: 1. Komitet Wyborczy PSL 2. KW Platforma Obywatelska RP 3. KKW LID - Lewica i Demokraci 4. KW Prawo i Sprawiedliwość 12:00 Wiadomości 12:15 Agrobiznes 12:25 Wielkie sprzątanie 12:45 Plebania - odc. 933; telenowela TVP 13:10 Klan - odc. 1322; telenowela TVP 13:35 Jaka to melodia?; teleturniej muzyczny 14:05 Szczęśliwa karta - odc. 29; serial kraj prod.Kanada (2003) 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Kobieta zaradna - Studentka przygotowuje się do pracy; magazyn 15:35 Moda na sukces - odc. 3555; serial kraj prod.USA (2001) 16:00 Moda na sukces - odc. 3556; serial kraj prod.USA (2001) 16:30 Audycje Komitetów Wyborczych - Sejm: 1. KKW LID - Lewica i Demokraci 2. KW Polska Partia Pracy 3. KW Platforma Obywatelska RP 4. KW Prawo i Sprawiedliwość 5. KW Samoobrona RP 6. KW LPR 7. Komitet Wyborczy PSL 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Celownik; magazyn 17:35 Klan odc. 1327 - (txt - str.777); telenowela TVP 18:00 Jaka to melodia? ; teleturniej muzyczny 18:25 Plebania odc. 938; telenowela TVP 18:55 Wieczorynka - Smerfy - Trochę wiary w Smerfa ; serial animowany kraj prod.Belgia (1988) 19:30 Wiadomości 20:00 Sport 20:05 Pogoda 20:20 Tajemnica twierdzy szyfrów - odc. 7/13 - (txt - str.777); serial sensacyjny TVP 21:20 Polska wybiera 2007 22:35 E = mc2 - (txt - str.777); komedia kraj prod.Polska (2002) 00:15 Łossskot!; magazyn kulturalny 00:50 Zabójcze karaluchy; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (2001) 02:25 Zagubieni III - odc. 13; serial kraj prod.USA (2007) 03:05 Zagubieni III - odc. 14; serial kraj prod.USA (2007) 03:50 Najsłynniejsze zawody obżartuchów; film dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2002) 04:30 Był taki dzień - 19 października 04:40 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 05:10 Statek miłości - odc. 119/249; telenowela kraj prod.USA (1981) 06:00 Statek miłości - odc. 120/249; telenowela kraj prod.USA (1982) 06:50 TELEZAKUPY 07:10 Audycje Komitetów Wyborczych - Sejm: 1. KW Platforma Obywatelska RP 2. KW Samoobrona RP 3. KW Polska Partia Pracy 4. KW LPR 5. Komitet Wyborczy PSL 6. KW Prawo i Sprawiedliwość 7. KKW LID - Lewica i Demokraci Senat: 1. KW Platforma Obywatelska RP 2. KW Prawo i Sprawiedliwość 3. Komitet Wyborczy PSL 4. KKW LID - Lewica i Demokraci 07:45 Dwójka Dzieciom - Przygody Goździka Ogrodnika - Pułapka; serial animowany kraj prod.Australia, Wielka Brytania (2005) 08:05 M jak miłość - odc.35 09:00 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym Panorama: 9:55, 11:00 i Pogoda: 9:25, 10:25 11:05 Święta wojna - Transfer; serial TVP 11:40 W cieniu niedźwiedzia; film fabularny kraj prod.Kanada (1998) 13:20 Dolina Kreatywna 13:55 Ryzykanci; reality show kraj prod.USA (2003) 14:45 Rezerwat namiętności - Elsa (25 degrs sud); serial kraj prod.Francja (1999) 15:50 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 6; serial obyczajowy TVP 16:20 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 7; serial obyczajowy TVP 16:55 Oto jest pytanie; teleturniej 17:30 Audycje Komitetów Wyborczych - Senat: 1. KW Prawo i Sprawiedliwość 2. Komitet Wyborczy PSL 3. KKW LID - Lewica i Demokraci 4. KW Platforma Obywatelska RP 18:00 Program lokalny 18:30 Panorama 18:50 Pogoda 19:05 Wideoteka dorosłego człowieka 19:55 Gwiazdy tańczą na lodzie (4); widowisko rozrywkowe 20:00 Gwiazdy tańczą na lodzie ; widowisko rozrywkowe 20:55 Gwiazdy tańczą na lodzie; widowisko rozrywkowe 21:50 Gwiazdy tańczą na lodzie ; widowisko rozrywkowe 22:00 Gwiazdy tańczą na lodzie - Finał; widowisko rozrywkowe 22:35 Panorama 23:00 Pogoda 23:05 Sport Telegram 23:15 Doktor - (txt - str.777); film fabularny kraj prod.USA (1991) 01:20 Miasteczko Twin Peaks - odc. 25/32; serial kryminalny kraj prod.USA (1991) 02:10 Mała Brytania - odc. 20; serial komediowy kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2003) 02:45 Sennik polski; felieton 02:50 Noc Zagadek - Teleturniej Interaktywny 04:00 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info Gdańsk 06:00 Serwis info - oraz 06:15, 06:30, 06:45, 07:00, 07:15, 07:30; Pogoda 06:10, 06:27, 07:10, 07:27, Przegląd prasy 06:11, 06:22, 06:40, 06:52, 07:11, 07:22, 07:39; Serwis ekonomiczny 06:19, 06:49, 07:19; Serwis sportowy 06:13, 06:43, 07:13, 07:42; STEREO 07:45 Panorama; Prognoza pogody 08:00 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 08:02 Gość poranka; STEREO 08:15 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 08:17 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 08:20 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 08:24 Pogoda; STEREO 08:30 Serwis info; STEREO 08:35 Korespondent TVP o Poranku; STEREO 08:41 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 08:45 Miejskie klimaty Tośki i Agaty 09:00 Serwis info; STEREO 09:10 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 09:12 Pogoda; STEREO 09:15 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 09:17 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 09:20 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 09:22 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 09:25 Pogoda; STEREO 09:30 Serwis info; STEREO 09:56 Pogoda; STEREO 09:59 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 10:05 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 10:08 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:14 Gość poranka; STEREO 10:30 Serwis info; STEREO 10:53 Pogoda; STEREO 10:56 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 11:03 Biznes - otwarcie dnia; magazyn; STEREO 11:23 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:30 Serwis info; STEREO 11:51 Pogoda; STEREO 11:52 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 12:00 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 12:07 Komentarz - Kraj; STEREO 12:24 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:30 Serwis info; STEREO 12:52 Pogoda; STEREO 12:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 13:01 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 13:07 Komentarz - Świat; STEREO 13:24 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:30 Serwis info; STEREO 13:53 Pogoda; STEREO 13:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 14:00 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 14:08 Komentarz - Kraj; STEREO 14:24 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:30 Serwis info; STEREO 14:54 Pogoda; STEREO 14:57 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 15:03 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 15:10 Raport z Polski; STEREO 15:30 Serwis info; STEREO 15:57 Pogoda; STEREO 16:01 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 16:07 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 16:12 Rozmowa dnia; STEREO 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis info; STEREO 16:43 Pogoda; STEREO 16:45 Panorama; Panorama sport 17:00 Miejskie klimaty Tośki i Agaty 17:16 Jeden do jednego; STEREO 17:30 Serwis info; STEREO 17:55 Pogoda; STEREO 18:00 Panorama; Panorama Sport; Pogoda 18:30 Pomorze wybiera 18:57 AUDYCJE KOMITETÓW WYBORCZYCH 20:04 Wybory 2007 Debata w TVP INFO; STEREO 21:02 Pogoda; STEREO 21:05 Telekurier - Bliżej Ciebie; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:30 Serwis info; STEREO 21:43 Pogoda; STEREO 21:45 Panorama; Panorama Sport; Pogoda 22:15 Ekonomia i Rynek. Magazyn TVP Info i Rzeczpospolitej; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:30 Serwis info; STEREO 22:58 Pogoda; STEREO 23:03 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:30 Serwis info; STEREO 24:00 Pogoda; STEREO 00:04 Uwierz w dokument - odc. 44; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:05 Wybory 2007 Debata w TVP INFO; STEREO 01:59 Serwis info; STEREO 02:24 Pogoda; STEREO 02:25 Ekonomia i Rynek. Magazyn TVP Info i Rzeczpospolitej; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:38 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 06:30 Sekret Laury (180) 07:30 TV Market 07:45 Wielka wygrana (118) 08:30 Graczykowie czyli Buła i Spóła (93) 09:10 Strażnik Teksasu 6 (165) 10:05 13. posterunek (34) 10:40 Miodowe lata (106) 11:35 Samo życie (961) 12:05 Pensjonat Pod Różą 4 (84) 13:00 Jesteś moim życiem (203) 13:55 Pierwsza miłość (570) 14:40 Świat według Bundych 6 (118) 15:10 Benny Hill 15:50 Wydarzenia, Pogoda 16:15 Interwencja (949) 16:35 13. posterunek (35) 17:10 Miodowe lata (107) 18:00 Pierwsza miłość (571) 18:50 Wydarzenia, Sport, Pogoda 19:30 Samo życie (962) 20:00 Fałszywa dwunastka - komedia, USA 2003 22:20 Wyścig - film sensacyjny, USA 2001 00:30 Gojoe - film akcji, Japonia 2000 02:30 Dziewczyny w bikini (465) 03:30 Nocne randki (209) 05:45 Wstawaj! Gramy! (341) TVN 05:10 Uwaga! 05:30 Telesklep 06:25 Wykręć numer 07:25 Fabryka gry 08:00 Na Wspólnej (861) 08:30 Dzień dobry TVN 11:00 Sukces na miarę 12:05 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska 13:05 Powitania, pożegnania 13:35 Hela w opałach (33) 14:05 W-11 - wydział śledczy 14:45 Detektywi 15:15 Marina (33/169) 16:15 Rozmowy w toku 17:25 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska 18:25 Detektywi 19:00 Fakty, Sport, Pogoda 19:50 Uwaga! 20:00 SUPERKINO: Nigdy w życiu - komedia, Polska 2004 22:15 Romeo musi umrzeć - film sensacyjny, USA 2000 00:40 Jaja ze stali 01:35 Nocne igraszki 02:35 Telesklep 02:55 Uwaga! 03:15 Nic straconego TV Polonia 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót 6:30,7:00,7:30; Biznesowa piątka 6.18; Pogoda 6:32,7:05,7:33; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 08:10 Pogoda; STEREO 08:15 Kwadrans po ósmej; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:35 Kuchcikowo - gotowanie na ekranie - Sery; program dla dzieci; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:45 Bajkonurrr, czyli w świecie książek dla dzieci; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Rodzina Leśniewskich - Demostenes; serial TVP; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:25 Było, nie minęło; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:50 Bzik kulturalny; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:20 Z daleka, a z bliska; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:30 Plebania - odc. 934; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 12:10 Klan - odc. 1316; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:35 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:45 Polska na weekend ; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:10 Hity satelity; STEREO 13:25 Scena współczesna - Pierwszy września; spektakl teatralny; reż.:Krzysztof Lang; wyk.:Daniel Olbrychski, Maria Pakulnis, Maciej Zakościelny, Agnieszka Judycka, Cezary Łukaszewicz, Ryszard Barycz, Maria Niklińska, Olga Sarzyńska, Elżbieta Jarosik, Katarzyna Skarżanka; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:15 "Jest jak w niebie" - przeboje Lecha Janerki; koncert; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:50 Polska z bocznej drogi - Nerka; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:05 Tren na śmierć cenzora - cz.3; film dokumentalny; reż.:Krzysztof Magowski; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:50 Polska z bocznej drogi - Różowa wioska; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:00 Ulice Kultury; magazyn 16:15 Filmowa Encyklopedia Łodzi i okolic - Śladami pamięci; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:30 Wojciech Cejrowski-boso przez świat - Z kamerą i strzelbą do dzikich plemion; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO 17:15 Kuchcikowo - gotowanie na ekranie - Sery; program dla dzieci; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:25 Bajkonurrr, czyli w świecie książek dla dzieci; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:40 Mikołaja Iwanowa Przypadki na Wschodzie - Król; reportaż; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 18:00 Polska na weekend ; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:25 Hity satelity; STEREO 18:40 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:50 Plebania - odc. 934; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Dobranocka - Pampalini, łowca zwierząt - Pampalini i goryl; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 20:00 Sport; STEREO 20:05 Klan - odc. 1316; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:30 Na dobre i na złe - Odurzeni; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:20 Polska wybiera 2007; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:25 Porozmawiaj z Haliną ; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:55 Kino Sąsiadów - Samotni; film fabularny kraj prod.CZECHY (2000); reż.:David Onricek; wyk.:Jitka Schneiderova, Susa Rasilov, Labinov Mitevska, Jiri Machacek; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:45 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:55 Plebania - odc. 934; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Pampalini, łowca zwierząt - Pampalini i goryl; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Made in Poland; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:00 Klan - odc. 1316; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:25 Na dobre i na złe - Odurzeni; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:15 Porozmawiaj z Haliną; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:45 Hity satelity; STEREO 04:00 Kino Sąsiadów - Samotni; film fabularny kraj prod.CZECHY (2000); reż.:David Onricek; wyk.:Jitka Schneiderova, Susa Rasilov, Labinov Mitevska, Jiri Machacek; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 05:45 Polska z bocznej drogi - Różowa wioska; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych TVN 7 05.35 Maraton Uśmiechu, pr. rozr. 07.35 Krąg miłości, serial obycz. 08.35 Gorzka zemsta, telenowela 09.30 Kryminalni, serial sens. 10.35 Kobra. Oddział specjalny, serial sens. 11.40 Wyścig po kasę, live 12.35 Telesklep 13.55 Gorzka zemsta, telenowela 14.55 Maraton Uśmiechu, pr. rozr. 15.55 Przyjaciele, serial kom., USA 16.25 Pomoc domowa, serial kom., USA 17.00 Kryminalni, serial sens., Polska 18.05 Kobra. Oddział specjalny, serial sens. 19.05 Przyjaciele, serial kom., USA 19.35 Pomoc domowa, serial kom., USA 20.10 Usłane różami, & lm obycz., USA 1995 21.55 Opiekunka, horror, USA 1990 23.45 Słoneczny wojownik, film przyg., USA 1986 01.45 Wyścig po kasę, live 02.45 Koniec programu TV 4 06:00 Happy Hour - program rozrywkowy 06:30 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 07:35 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 08:05 VIP - London Calling - program kulturalny 08:35 Gram.Tv - program rozrywkowy 09:05 Saint-Tropez - serial obyczajowy odc. 64 reż. Bénédicte Delmas, Vincent Garenq, Francja 1996 10:10 Big Brother 4.1 - prosto z domu - reality show 10:40 Happy Hour - program rozrywkowy 11:40 Big Brother 4.1 - reality show 12:40 Mała czarna - talk show 13:40 Skrzydła - serial komediowy odc. 7 reż. Leonard R. Garner Jr., Andy Ackerman, Peter Bonerz, Darryl Bates, Rick Beren, Ja, USA 1990 14:15 Wygraj fortunę - teleturniej 15:20 Magazyn żużlowy 15:50 Saint-Tropez - serial obyczajowy odc. 65 reż. Bénédicte Delmas, Vincent Garenq, Francja 1996 17:00 Dharma i Greg - serial komediowy odc. 20 reż. Amanda Bearse , Robert Berlinger, USA 1997 17:30 Regina - serial obyczajowy odc. 5 reż. Teresa Kotlarczyk, Polska 2007 18:00 Regina - serial obyczajowy odc. 6 reż. Teresa Kotlarczyk, Polska 2007 18:30 Big Brother 4.1 - prosto z domu - reality show 19:00 Wielkie Happy Hour - program rozrywkowy 20:00 Big Brother 4.1 - reality show 21:00 Kości - serial kryminalny odc. 13 USA 2005 22:00 Kości - serial kryminalny odc. 14 USA 2005 23:00 Big Brother 4.1 - extra - reality show 23:30 Playboy W świetle czerwonych reflektorów - komedia erotyczna reż. Lane Shefter, wyk. Amber Ambrose, Dawn Arellano, Belinda Gavin, Kelly Couch USA 2003 01:40 Playboy special Akademia seksu - reality show 02:30 Wydarzenia, sport, pogoda 03:05 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 03:55 Zakończenie programu Ale kino! 08:00 Star Trek: Nemesis - film SF reż. Stuart Baird, wyk. Patrick Stewart, Jonathan Frakes, Brent Spiner, LeVar Burton USA 2002 10:05 Historia kina: Irlandia - film dokumentalny 11:05 Bądź ze mną - dramat obyczajowy reż. Eric Khoo, wyk. Sanwan Bin Rais, Theresa Poh Lin Chan, Chiew Sung Ching, Samantha Tan Singapur 2005 12:45 Lekcja martwego języka - film psychologiczny reż. Janusz Majewski, wyk. Olgierd Łukaszewicz, Irena Karel, Ewa Dałkowska, Małgorzata Pritulak Polska 1979 14:30 Kajman - komediodramat reż. Nanni Moretti, wyk. Silvio Orlando, Margherita Buy, Jasmine Trinca, Michele Placido Włochy/Francja 2006 16:30 Bergman i teatr - film dokumentalny reż. Marie Nyreröd, wyk. Szwecja 2004 17:55 Miejsce na górze - melodramat reż. Jack Clayton, wyk. Simone Signoret, Laurence Harvey, Heather Sears, Donald Wolfit Wlk. Brytania 1959 20:00 Poirot: Zabójstwo Rogera Ackroyda - film kryminalny reż. Brian Farnham, wyk. David Suchet, Philip Jackson, Oliver Ford Davies, Selina Cadell Wlk. Brytania 2000 21:50 Adwokat diabła - thriller reż. Sidney Lumet, wyk. Rebecca De Mornay, Don Johnson, Stephen Lang, Jack Warden USA 1993 23:45 Niebezpieczna gra - dramat psychologiczny reż. Abel Ferrara, wyk. Harvey Keitel, Madonna, Nancy Ferrara, Reilly Murphy USA 1993 01:40 Pod osłoną nieba - dramat obyczajowy reż. Bernardo Bertolucci, wyk. Debra Winger, John Malkovich, Campbell Scott, Jill Bennett Włochy/ Wlk. Brytania 1990 Canal + 07:00 Łapu-capu - chochliki telewizyjne 07:10 Nie przegap - magazyn informacyjny 07:20 Simpsonowie IV - serial animowany odc. 1 USA 1989 07:45 Łapu-capu - chochliki telewizyjne 08:00 Ja, ty i on - komedia reż. Anthony Russo, Joe Russo, wyk. Owen Wilson, Kate Hudson, Matt Dillon, Michael Douglas USA 2006 09:55 Ostatnie wakacje - komedia reż. Wayne Wang, wyk. Queen Latifah, LL Cool J, Gérard Depardieu, Alicia Witt USA 2006 11:50 Anioł w Krakowie - film obyczajowy reż. Artur "Baron" Więcek, wyk. Krzysztof Globisz, Ewa Kaim, Jerzy Trela, Jerzy Goliński Polska 2002 13:20 Hot Shots! - komedia sensacyjna reż. Jim Abrahams, wyk. Charlie Sheen, Valeria Golino, Kevin Dunn, Lloyd Bridges, Cary Elwes, Kristy Swanson, Efrem Zimbalist jr USA 1991 14:50 Smak życia 2 - komedia obyczajowa reż. Cédric Klapisch, wyk. Romain Duris, Kelly Reilly, Audrey Tautou, Cécile De France Francja/Wlk. Brytania 2005 17:05 Skradziona kolekcja - komedia kryminalna reż. Jan Batory, wyk. Izabella Dziarska, Elżbieta Starostecka, Mieczysław Pawlikowski, Stefan Friedman Polska 1979 18:35 Gwiazdy i gwiazdorzy - serial dokumentalny odc. 7 reż. Marilyn Higgins, USA 19:10 Eureka: W mgnieniu oka - serial SF odc. 8 reż. Nicolas Roeg, USA 1983 20:00 Łapu-capu - chochliki telewizyjne 20:10 Simpsonowie IV - serial animowany odc. 2 USA 1989 20:35 Nie przegap - magazyn informacyjny 20:45 Łapu-capu - chochliki telewizyjne 21:00 Premiera Dzikie plemię - dramat obyczajowy reż. Griffin Dunne, wyk. Diane Lane, Anton Yelchin, Donald Sutherland, Chris Evans USA/Kanada 2005 22:55 Siedem mieczy - dramat przygodowy reż. Hark Tsui, wyk. Donnie Yen, Leon Lai, Charlie Yeung, Liwu Dai Chiny/Korea Południowa/Hongkong 2005 01:30 Prognoza na życie - komediodramat reż. Gore Verbinski, wyk. Nicolas Cage, Michael Caine, Hope Davis, Gemmenne de la Pena USA 2005 03:15 Oby do wiosny - dramat obyczajowy reż. Adam Rapp, wyk. Ed Harris, Zooey Deschanel, Will Ferrell, Amelia Warner USA 2005 04:55 Deser Rosalie i Bruno - film krótkometrażowy 05:20 Dziecko szczęścia - komedia reż. Sławomir Kryński, wyk. Ewa Gawryluk, Marek Cichucki, Monika Bolly, Piotruś Walczewski, Zofia Czerwińska, Bożena Dykiel, Bogdan Baer Polska 1991 Canal + Film 08:30 Wybory - komedia reż. Alexander Payne, wyk. Matthew Broderick, Reese Witherspoon, Chris Klein, Jessica Campbell USA 1999 10:10 Deser Jak się bawiliśmy - film krótkometrażowy 10:25 Żartownisie - komedia kryminalna reż. Michael Winner, wyk. Michael Crawford, Oliver Reed, Harry Andrews, Michael Hordern Wlk. Brytania 1967 12:00 Łapu-capu - chochliki telewizyjne 12:10 Simpsonowie IV - serial animowany odc. 1 USA 1989 12:35 Nie przegap - magazyn informacyjny 12:45 Łapu-capu - chochliki telewizyjne 13:00 Lokatorka - dramat obyczajowy reż. Shainee Gabel, wyk. John Travolta, Scarlett Johansson, Gabriel Macht, Deborah Kara Unger USA 2004 15:05 Ikonoklaści - Redford i Newman - serial dokumentalny USA 2005 15:50 Rok spokojnego słońca - dramat psychologiczny reż. Krzysztof Zanussi, wyk. Maja Komorowska, Scott Wilson, Hanna Skarżanka, Ewa Dałkowska Jugosławia 1980 17:40 Gwiezdne Wojny - Epizod 3: Zemsta Sithów - film SF reż. George Lucas, wyk. Ewan McGregor, Natalie Portman, Hayden Christensen, Ian McDiarmid USA 2005 20:00 9. kompania - dramat wojenny reż. Fiodor Bondarczuk, wyk. Fiodor Bondarczuk, Aleksej Czadow, Michaił Jewlanow, Iwan Kokorin Rosja/Ukraina/Finlandia 2005 22:15 American Pie: Wakacje - komedia reż. Steve Rash, wyk. Tad Hilgenbrink, Eugene Levy, Arielle Kebbel, Crystle Lightning USA 2005 23:45 Dzikie plemię - dramat obyczajowy reż. Griffin Dunne, wyk. Diane Lane, Anton Yelchin, Donald Sutherland, Chris Evans USA/Kanada 2005 01:35 Komedia romantyczna - komedia reż. Aaron Seltzer, wyk. Alyson Hannigan, Adam Campbell, Sophie Monk, Nick Steele USA 2006 03:00 Szeregowiec Ryan - dramat wojenny reż. Steven Spielberg, wyk. Tom Hanks, Edward Burns, Tom Sizemore, Matt Damon USA 1999 05:45 Czarne słońce - film dokumentalny reż. Gary Tarn, wyk. Wlk. Brytania 2005 Canal + Sport 07:00 Piłka nożna Klub kibica: Mecz Lech Poznań - Legia Warszawa 09:35 Piłka nożna Klub kibica: Mecz KGHM Zagłębie Lubin - Groclin Dyskobolia Grodzisk Wielkopolski 12:00 Boks zawodowy: Gala w Iławie 14:30 X-Men: Ostatni bastion - film SF reż. Brett Ratner, wyk. Hugh Jackman, Halle Berry, Ian McKellen, Famke Janssen Francja/ USA 2006 16:15 Nie przegap - magazyn informacyjny 16:25 Piłka nożna Mecz charytatywny: Widzew - Widzew z Ligi Mistrzów - reportaż 16:45 Futbol amerykański NFL Game Day - magazyn sportowy 17:15 Liga gra - magazyn piłkarski 18:00 Piłka nożna Wstęp do meczu 18:15 Piłka nożna Orange Ekstraklasa: Mecz Legia Warszawa - Odra Wodzisław 20:30 Piłka nożna Wstęp do meczu 21:00 Piłka nożna Orange Ekstraklasa: Mecz Groclin Dyskobolia Grodzisk Wielkopolski - Lech Poznań 23:15 Liga gra - magazyn piłkarski 00:00 Piłka nożna Wstęp do meczu 00:15 Piłka nożna Orange Ekstraklasa: Mecz Legia Warszawa - Odra Wodzisław 02:30 Piłka nożna Wstęp do meczu 03:00 Piłka nożna Orange Ekstraklasa: Mecz Groclin Dyskobolia Grodzisk Wielkopolski - Lech Poznań 05:15 1 na 1: Hubert Siejewicz - magazyn sportowy 05:35 Zabić Logana Kelihera - western reż. R.G. Springsteen, wyk. Audie Murphy, Darren McGavin, Ruta Lee, Beverly Owen USA 1964 Cartoon Network 06:00 Atomówki - serial animowany 06:35 Laboratorium Dextera - serial animowany 07:00 Dom dla zmyślonych przyjaciół pani Foster - serial animowany 07:25 Ben 10 - serial animowany 07:50 Robotboy - serial animowany 08:15 Ed, Edd i Eddy - serial animowany 08:40 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie - serial animowany 09:05 Bliźniaki Cramp - serial animowany 09:30 Dom dla zmyślonych przyjaciół pani Foster - serial animowany 10:00 Tom i Jerry - serial animowany 10:30 Zwariowane melodie - serial animowany 10:55 Flintstonowie - serial animowany 11:20 Scooby-Doo - serial animowany 11:45 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie - serial animowany 12:10 Atomówki - serial animowany 12:35 Laboratorium Dextera - serial animowany 13:00 Harcerz Lazlo - serial animowany 13:25 Johnny Bravo - serial animowany 13:50 Ed, Edd i Eddy - serial animowany 14:15 Bliźniaki Cramp - serial animowany 14:40 Atomówki - serial animowany 15:05 Laboratorium Dextera - serial animowany 15:30 Dom dla zmyślonych przyjaciół pani Foster - serial animowany 15:55 Bernard - serial animowany 16:00 Fantastyczna czwórka - serial animowany 16:25 Johnny Test - serial animowany 16:50 Wiewiórek - serial animowany 17:15 Klasa 3000 - serial animowany 17:40 Mój partner z sali gimnastycznej jest małpą - serial animowany 18:00 Ben 10 - serial animowany 18:30 Xiaolin - pojedynek mistrzów - serial animowany 18:55 Bernard - serial animowany 19:00 Młodzi Tytani - serial animowany 19:30 Duel Masters - serial animowany 20:00 Samuraj Jack - serial animowany 20:40 Scooby-Doo - serial animowany 21:05 Scooby-Doo - serial animowany 21:30 Flintstonowie - serial animowany 21:55 Flintstonowie - serial animowany 22:20 Tom i Jerry - serial animowany 23:10 Zwariowane melodie - serial animowany 00:00 Johnny Bravo - serial animowany 00:50 Krowa i kurczak - serial animowany 01:40 Laboratorium Dextera - serial animowany 02:30 Jam Łasica - serial animowany 03:00 Krowa i kurczak - serial animowany 03:25 Mroczne przygody Billy'ego i Mandy - serial animowany 03:50 Zło w potrawce - serial animowany 04:05 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie - serial animowany 04:20 Johnny Bravo - serial animowany 04:45 Atomówki - serial animowany 05:10 Laboratorium Dextera - serial animowany 05:35 Ed, Edd i Eddy - serial animowany Eurosport 07:00 Motocyklowe Mistrzostwa Świata Grand Prix Malezji - trening w klasie 125cc 07:45 Motocyklowe Mistrzostwa Świata Grand Prix Malezji - trening w klasie MotoGP 09:00 Motocyklowe Mistrzostwa Świata Grand Prix Malezji - trening w klasie 250cc 09:45 Piłka nożna Inside Euro 2008 10:00 Piłka nożna Droga do Euro 2008 11:00 Piłka nożna Droga do Euro 2008 12:00 Snooker Turniej Grand Prix w Aberdeen (Wielka Brytania) 14:00 Tenis ziemny Turniej WTA w Zurychu: Mecz ćwierćfinałowy 15:45 Snooker Turniej Grand Prix w Aberdeen (Wielka Brytania) 18:00 Piłka nożna Inside Euro 2008 18:30 Piłka nożna Puchar Narodów Afryki - losowanie 18:45 Piłka nożna Droga do Euro 2008 19:30 Timbersport Mistrzostwa Europy w Waiblingen 20:00 Snooker Turniej Grand Prix w Aberdeen (Wielka Brytania) 23:00 Piłka nożna Inside Euro 2008 23:30 YOZ - Youth Only Zone - magazyn sportów ekstremalnych 00:00 TNA Wrestling Zawody w USA 00:45 TNA Wrestling Zawody w USA HBO 06:00 To nie ja, to kto inny - komedia reż. Alain Zaloum, wyk. Roy Dupuis, Anémone, Emmanuel Auger, Tetchena Bellange Kanada/Francja 2004 07:30 Czas na mnie - komedia obyczajowa reż. Jeff Hare, wyk. Peter Falk, Sam Aaron, Jasmine Jessica Anthony, Bob Bancroft USA 2005 09:10 Pogodynka - komedia reż. François Bouvier, wyk. Anne-Marie Cadieux, Patrick Baby, Chantal Baril, Jean-François Blanchard Kanada 2005 10:40 Marzycielka - dramat obyczajowy reż. Terri Farley-Teruel, wyk. Brooke Langton, Colin Egglesfield, Barry Corbin, Susan Barnes USA 2006 12:10 Na planie - magazyn filmowy 12:45 Studio filmowe Formosa - komedia reż. Noah Kadner, wyk. Jamieson Stern, Jessica Kiper, Steven Gilborn, Clayton Rohner USA 2005 14:10 Dziadek do orzechów - film animowany reż. Tatjana Ilyina, Michael G. Johnson, wyk. USA/Niemcy/Rosja 2004 15:35 Nie wracaj w te strony - dramat obyczajowy reż. Wim Wenders, wyk. Sam Shepard, Jessica Lange, Tim Roth, Gabriel Mann Francja/Niemcy/USA 2005 17:40 Cinema, cinema - magazyn filmowy 18:10 Czekając na cud - dramat obyczajowy reż. Nadia Tass, wyk. Hallie Kate Eisenberg, Alison Elliott, David Strathairn, Kate Greenhouse USA 2000 19:45 Premiera Cinema, cinema - magazyn filmowy 20:10 Premiera Grzanie ławy - komedia reż. Dennis Dugan, wyk. Rob Schneider, David Spade, Jon Heder, Jon Lovitz USA 2006 21:35 Wszyscy jesteśmy Chrystusami - dramat psychologiczny reż. Marek Koterski, wyk. Marek Kondrat, Andrzej Chyra, Michał Koterski, Janina Traczykówna Polska 2006 23:25 London - dramat obyczajowy reż. Hunter Richards, wyk. Chris Evans, Jessica Biel, Joy Bryant, Jason Statham USA 2005 00:55 Kawalerskie w Vegas - komedia przygodowa reż. Eric Bernt, wyk. Jonathan Bennett, Kal Penn, Donald Faison, Charlie Talbert USA 2006 02:25 Chaos - dramat obyczajowy reż. Xawery Żuławski, wyk. Bolec, Marcin Brzozowski, Magdalena Cielecka, Sławoj Jędrzejewski Polska 2006 04:30 Yasmin - dramat obyczajowy reż. Kenneth Glenaan, wyk. Archie Panjabi, Renu Setna, Steve Jackson, Syed Ahmed Niemcy/Wlk. Brytania 2004 HBO 2 06:00 Najwspanialsza gra w dziejach - dramat biograficzny reż. Bill Paxton, wyk. Shia LaBeouf, Stephen Dillane, Elias Koteas, Peter Firth USA 2005 08:00 Jak usidlić faceta - komedia reż. Sue Heel, wyk. Kelly Brook, Emily Woof, Dervla Kirwan, Margi Clarke Wlk. Brytania 2004 09:40 Cinema, cinema - magazyn filmowy 10:05 Czarownica - komedia romantyczna reż. Nora Ephron, wyk. Nicole Kidman, Will Ferrell, Shirley MacLaine, Michael Caine USA 2005 11:45 Dishdogz - film przygodowy reż. Mikey Hilb, wyk. Marshall Allman, Jane Brucker, John Cantwell, Francis Capra USA 2005 13:15 Wyznania panny młodej - komedia reż. Douglas Barr, wyk. Shannon Elizabeth, Eddie McClintock, Alan Van Sprang, Carolyn Scott USA 2005 14:45 Depeche Mode: Touring the Angel - koncert w Mediolanie 15:45 Między niebem a ziemią - komedia obyczajowa reż. Alan Rudolph, wyk. Timothy Hutton, Kelly McGillis, Maureen Stapleton, Don Murray USA 1987 17:25 Elvis - dramat biograficzny reż. Malcolm Leo, Andrew Solt, wyk. David Scott, Paul Boensch III, Johnny Harra, Lawrence Koller USA 1981 19:05 Tajniak z klasą - komedia sensacyjna reż. Marcos Siega, wyk. Nick Cannon, Adrian Young, Art Bonilla, Bart McCarthy USA 2005 20:35 Domowy front 2 - serial komediowy odc. 7 reż. Andy Cadiff, USA 2006 21:00 Nieudacznik - komedia reż. Michael Showalter, wyk. Michael Showalter, Elizabeth Banks, Michelle Williams, Justin Theroux USA 2005 22:30 Ponura tajemnica - horror reż. Marc S. Grenier, wyk. William Baldwin, Jodi Lyn O'Keefe, Brenda James, Charlie Rhindress Kanada 2003 00:10 Być jak Stanley Kubrick - komediodramat reż. Brian W. Cook, wyk. John Malkovich, Tom Allen, Scott Baker, Nick Barber Francja/Wlk. Brytania 2005 01:35 Śpiewający detektyw - komedia muzyczna reż. Keith Gordon, wyk. Robert Downey Jr., Mel Gibson, Adrien Brody, Alfre Woodard USA 2003 03:25 Na planie - magazyn filmowy 04:00 Po sezonie - thriller reż. Jevon O'Neill, wyk. Dennis Hopper, Gina Gershon, Jordan Frieda, Dominique Swain Niemcy/Rumunia/USA 2004 HBO Comedy 10:00 Magiczny duet - komedia reż. Stuart Gillard, wyk. Tia Mowry, Tamera Mowry, Kristen Wilson, Patrick Fabian USA 2005 11:25 Moja bar micwa - komedia reż. Scott Marshall, wyk. Jami Gertz, Daryl Hannah, Garry Marshall, Jeremy Piven USA 2006 12:55 Przyjaciele z boiska - komedia reż. Khoa Do, wyk. Anh Do, Angus Sampson, Lisa Saggers, Tom Simmons Australia 2006 14:25 Magiczny duet - komedia reż. Stuart Gillard, wyk. Tia Mowry, Tamera Mowry, Kristen Wilson, Patrick Fabian USA 2005 15:50 Moja bar micwa - komedia reż. Scott Marshall, wyk. Jami Gertz, Daryl Hannah, Garry Marshall, Jeremy Piven USA 2006 17:20 Przyjaciele z boiska - komedia reż. Khoa Do, wyk. Anh Do, Angus Sampson, Lisa Saggers, Tom Simmons Australia 2006 18:45 Stuart Malutki 3: Trochę natury - film animowany reż. Audu Paden, wyk. Ryan Hanson Bradford, Wayne Brady, Geena Davis, Michael J. Fox USA 2005 20:00 Trawka 2 - serial komediowy odc. 12 USA 2005 20:30 Nie-ostry dyżur - komedia reż. Dave Thomas, wyk. Viv Leacock, Peter Oldring, Pat Kelly, Dan Aykroyd Kanada 2004 22:05 Święta Last Minute - komedia przygodowa reż. Joe Roth, wyk. Tim Allen, Jamie Lee Curtis, Dan Aykroyd, M. Emmet Walsh USA 2004 23:40 Trawka 2 - serial komediowy odc. 12 USA 2005 00:10 Na dobre i złe - komedia sensacyjna reż. Jason Alexander, wyk. Jason Alexander, Lolita Davidovich, James Woods, Joe Mantegna USA 1996 01:35 Kung Fu szał - komedia sensacyjna reż. Stephen Chow, wyk. Stephen Chow, Xiaogang Feng, Wah Yuen, Zhi Hua Dong Chiny/Hongkong 2004 Kuchnia TV 07:00 Telesprzedaż 07:30 Szefowie kuchni - magazyn kulinarny odc. 1 08:00 Zabawa w gotowanie: Serowe koła dmuchane - magazyn kulinarny odc. 9 08:10 Julie gotuje: Dorada pieczona w soli - magazyn kulinarny odc. 100 08:15 Telesprzedaż 08:50 Bosonoga Contessa: Składkowa kolacja - magazyn kulinarny odc. 58 09:15 Niewolnicy kambuza - magazyn kulinarny odc. 6 09:40 Na słodko 3 - magazyn kulinarny odc. 10 10:05 Delia na zimę: Ciepłe zupy, gorące kolacje - magazyn kulinarny odc. 2/12 10:35 Zgrabne gotowanie - magazyn kulinarny odc. 13 11:00 Dania w pół godziny: Trzy rodzaje pizzy - magazyn kulinarny odc. 69 11:30 Telesprzedaż 12:05 Gotuj z Kuroniem: Schab - magazyn kulinarny odc. 7 12:35 Zabawa w gotowanie: Serowe koła dmuchane - magazyn kulinarny odc. 9 12:45 Telesprzedaż 13:20 Zgrabne gotowanie - magazyn kulinarny odc. 13 13:45 Martha 2: Sir Ben Kingsley - talk show odc. 34 14:30 Julie gotuje: Dorada pieczona w soli - magazyn kulinarny odc. 100 14:35 Bosonoga Contessa: Kolacja w pudełku - magazyn kulinarny odc. 59 15:00 Dania w pół godziny: Kurczak z grzybami - magazyn kulinarny odc. 70 15:25 Zgrabne gotowanie - magazyn kulinarny odc. 14 15:50 Niewolnicy kambuza - magazyn kulinarny odc. 7 16:20 Na słodko 3 - magazyn kulinarny odc. 11 16:45 Julie gotuje: Dorada pieczona w soli - magazyn kulinarny odc. 100 16:50 Delia na zimę: Dziczyzna i drób - magazyn kulinarny odc. 3 17:25 Surfing po menu 4: Gisborne - magazyn kulinarny odc. 2/8 17:55 Sobota w kuchni - magazyn kulinarny odc. 77 18:25 Nagi szef: Weselne dzwony - magazyn poradnikowy odc. 15 19:00 Julie gotuje: Dorada pieczona w soli - magazyn kulinarny odc. 100 19:05 Martha 2: Aretha Franklin - talk show odc. 35 19:50 Zabawa w gotowanie: Chlebek z szynką i oliwkami - magazyn kulinarny odc. 10 20:00 Restauracja Jamiego - Australia - serial dokumentalny odc. 1/10 20:55 Moja restauracja górą 2 - reality show odc. 7 21:50 Figle: Curtis Stone: Fondant czekoladowy - serial dokumentalny odc. 3/10 22:00 Ainsley rusza w plener - seria kulinarno-podróżnicza odc. 1 Wlk. Brytania 1999 22:30 Sposób na przyjęcie: Improwizowane przyjęcie - magazyn poradnikowy odc. 6 22:55 Kolacja jak z pudełeczka - magazyn kulinarny odc. 8 23:20 Sobota w kuchni - magazyn kulinarny odc. 76 23:45 Nagi szef: Urodzinowy grill - magazyn poradnikowy odc. 14 00:15 Telesprzedaż 01:20 Surfing po menu 4: Otago i Canterbury - magazyn kulinarny odc. 1/8 01:50 Para w kuchni 2 - magazyn kulinarny odc. 5 02:20 Kuchenna jazda - kulinarne reality show odc. 1 02:50 Bosonoga Contessa: Kolacja w pudełku - magazyn kulinarny odc. 59 03:15 Dania w pół godziny: Kurczak z grzybami - magazyn kulinarny odc. 70 03:40 Zgrabne gotowanie - magazyn kulinarny odc. 14 04:05 Para w kuchni: Sałaty - magazyn kulinarny odc. 10 04:35 Bosonoga Contessa: Kolacja w pudełku - magazyn kulinarny odc. 59 05:00 Dania w pół godziny: Kurczak z grzybami - magazyn kulinarny odc. 70 MTV Polska 06:00 Alarm MTV - talk show 07:00 Uparty jak Hogan - reality show 08:00 Penetratorzy - sekrety alkowy 08:30 MTV Dismissed - randka w ciemno 09:00 Moja własna gwiazda - show randkowe 09:30 Klasa MTV - z kamerą w szkolnych murach 10:00 MTV kofeina - energetyzujące teledyski 11:00 Music nonstop 13:00 Audiomix 14:00 True Life - cała prawda o młodzieży 15:00 Wanna Come In? - porady dla randkowiczów 15:30 Trick It Out - tuning starych samochodów 16:00 European Music Awards - Special Fashion Faux Pas 16:30 Moja własna gwiazda - show randkowe 17:00 Date My Mom - rodzice testują kandydatów na przyszłych partnerów swoich dzieci 17:30 Wanna Come In? - porady dla randkowiczów 18:00 Supersłodkie urodziny - balangi nastolatek 19:00 Exposed 19:30 X - Effect 20:00 Nowożeńcy - za kulisami stanu małżeńskiego 21:00 Making The Band - casting na zespół 22:00 Narzeczona Bam'a - reality show 22:30 Jackass - kultowe reality show 23:00 MTV Rockuje 23:30 Naznaczeni - program dla odważnych 00:00 Strutter - talk show 00:30 Room 401 - program rozrywkowy 01:00 PartyZone - klubowe rytmy 04:00 Don't kill the music - nocna playlista National Geographic Channel 06:00 Czysta nauka: Piramidy - serial dokumentalny 07:00 Polowanie na myśliwego: Delfiny - serial przyrodniczy 08:00 Triumf życia: Siła mózgu - serial przyrodniczy 09:00 Teorie spiskowe: Incydent w Roswell - serial dokumentalny 10:00 Most na rzece Kwai 11:00 I co wy na to? - serial dokumentalny odc. 5 11:30 Zwariowana nauka - serial dokumentalny odc. 15 12:00 Czysta nauka: Rzymskie technologie - serial dokumentalny 13:00 Triumf życia: Siła mózgu - serial przyrodniczy 14:00 Teorie spiskowe: Incydent w Roswell - serial dokumentalny 15:00 Most na rzece Kwai 16:00 Poskramiacze węży: W obronie węży - serial przyrodniczy 16:30 W świecie krokodyli: Krokodyle Orinoko - serial przyrodniczy 17:00 Wyprawa do zaginionego świata - film przyrodniczy 18:00 Czysta nauka: Kulisy balistyki - serial dokumentalny 19:00 Polowanie na myśliwego: Pawiany - serial przyrodniczy 20:00 Tuż przed tragedią: Alpejskie tsunami - serial dokumentalny 21:00 Teorie spiskowe: Rodzina Romanowów - serial dokumentalny 22:00 Teorie spiskowe: Tajemnice J. Edgara Hoovera - serial dokumentalny 23:00 Wielkie konstrukcje: Port w Rotterdamie - serial dokumentalny 00:00 Teorie spiskowe: Rodzina Romanowów - serial dokumentalny 01:00 Teorie spiskowe: Tajemnice J. Edgara Hoovera - serial dokumentalny 02:00 Tuż przed tragedią: Alpejskie tsunami - serial dokumentalny 03:00 Teorie spiskowe: Rodzina Romanowów - serial dokumentalny 04:00 Teorie spiskowe: Tajemnice J. Edgara Hoovera - serial dokumentalny 05:00 Wielkie konstrukcje: Port w Rotterdamie - serial dokumentalny Planete 06:45 Samoloty trudnowykrywalne - film dokumentalny 07:50 Planeta Clipperton: Wyspa głuptaków - serial przyrodniczy odc. 3/6 08:25 Radzieckie lotnictwo wojskowe - film dokumentalny 09:30 Sport w obłokach - serial dokumentalny odc. 4/10 10:05 Sport w obłokach - serial dokumentalny odc. 5/10 10:40 Wybrzeża z lotu ptaka: Dookoła Hiszpanii - serial dokumentalny odc. 3/10 11:15 Ginące cywilizacje: Dogoni z Mali - serial dokumentalny odc. 5/15 12:15 Ginące cywilizacje: Siuksowie z Dakoty - serial dokumentalny odc. 6/15 13:15 Kamikadze w kolorze - film dokumentalny 14:45 Tango. Słodka gorycz rozstania - film dokumentalny 16:15 Słońce w nocy: Koń i wielbłąd, szczęście - serial dokumentalny odc. 13/15 16:50 Twórca i tworzywo: Annette Messager - serial dokumentalny odc. 4/15 17:25 Wojna koreańska w kolorze - film dokumentalny 19:05 Everest - człowiek i góra - serial dokumentalny odc. 3/5 19:45 Premiera. Współczesny świat Ekscytująca nauka: Medyceusze. Co ich zabiło? - serial dokumentalny odc. 4/11 20:20 Premiera. Przyroda i podróże Tętno pierwotnej puszczy: Niekończący się wyścig - serial dokumentalny odc. 2/5 20:55 Trzej towarzysze - film dokumentalny 22:50 Dziewczęta z ulic Kairu - film dokumentalny 23:45 11 września. Walka o prawdę - film dokumentalny 00:45 Bhutan - Kraj Piorunowego Smoka - film dokumentalny 01:40 Z nurtem Dunaju: Od Giurgiu do Braiły - serial dokumentalny odc. 12/13 02:20 Dziki świat - serial przyrodniczy odc. 6 ost. 02:50 Z nurtem Dunaju: Z Bratysławy do Budapesztu - serial dokumentalny odc. 7/13 Polsat Sport 07:00 El. Euro 2008: Irlandia - Cypr 09:10 El. Euro 2008: Dania - Łotwa 11:20 El. MŚ 2010: Paragwaj - Urugwaj 13:30 El. MŚ 2010: Boliwia - Kolumbia - skróty 13:55 na żywo F1 Grand Prix Brazylii - I trening 15:30 Trans World Sport 16:40 El. MŚ 2010: Chile - Peru 18:00 na żywo Studio PLS 18:30 na żywo PLS: J.W. Construction AZS Politechnika Warszawska - ZAK SA Kędzierzyn - Koźle 20:30 F1: Grand Prix Brazylii - II trening 22:10 Gala boksu zawodowego: Shannon Briggs - Jorge Valdes 00:20 Futbol Mundial TV Puls 06:55 Puls wieczoru - program publicystyczny 07:30 Wdowa w bieli - telenowela odc. 93 reż. Leonardo Galavis, Luis Manzo, USA 2006 08:30 Wdowa w bieli - telenowela odc. 94 reż. Leonardo Galavis, Luis Manzo, USA 2006 09:30 Bianka - droga do szczęścia - telenowela odc. 182 reż. Tanja Roitzheim, Jurij Neumann, Niemcy 2004 10:30 Telezakupy 12:00 Puls wieczoru - program publicystyczny 12:40 Magazyn przyrodniczy 13:00 Dziewczyna z dobrego domu - komedia reż. Antoni Bohdziewicz, wyk. Krystyna Stypułkowska, Władysław Krasnowiecki, Franciszka Denis-Słoniewska, Jerzy Przybylski Polska 1962 15:00 Godzina Miłosierdzia 15:30 Zdrowy puls - magazyn medyczny 16:00 Wdowa w bieli - telenowela odc. 95 reż. Leonardo Galavis, Luis Manzo, USA 2006 17:00 Wdowa w bieli - telenowela odc. 96 reż. Leonardo Galavis, Luis Manzo, USA 2006 18:00 Bianka - droga do szczęścia - telenowela odc. 183 reż. Tanja Roitzheim, Jurij Neumann, Niemcy 2004 19:00 MacGyver - serial sensacyjny odc. 75 USA 1985 20:00 Puls wieczoru - program publicystyczny 20:45 Pożegnanie z królem - film wojenny reż. John Milius, wyk. Nick Nolte, Marilyn Tokuda, Nigel Havers, Frank McRae USA 1989 23:05 Pod prąd - program publicystyczny 23:55 Magazyn przyrodniczy 00:15 MacGyver - serial sensacyjny odc. 75 USA 1985 01:05 Puls wieczoru - program publicystyczny 01:40 Żołnierz królowej Madagaskaru - komedia muzyczna reż. Jerzy Zarzycki, wyk. Anna Łubieńska, Tadeusz Fijewski, Barbara Kwiatkowska, Ignacy Gogolewski Polska 1958 03:05 Puls wieczoru - program publicystyczny 03:40 Wolność Słowa - program religijny 04:05 Pod prąd - program publicystyczny 04:50 Rzadki okaz - program publicystyczny TVN 24 06:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 06:15 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 06:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 06:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 07:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 07:15 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 07:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 07:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 08:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 08:15 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 08:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 08:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 09:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 09:15 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 09:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 09:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 10:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 10:15 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 10:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 10:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 11:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody, Serwis sportowy 11:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody, Serwis sportowy 12:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody, Serwis sportowy 12:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody, Serwis sportowy 13:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody, Serwis sportowy 13:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody, Serwis sportowy 14:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody, Serwis sportowy 14:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody, Serwis sportowy 15:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody, Serwis sportowy 15:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody, Serwis sportowy 16:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody, Serwis sportowy 16:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody, Serwis sportowy 16:50 Bilans dnia - magazyn ekonomiczny 17:10 Prosto z Polski - magazyn informacyjny 17:30 Magazyn 24 godziny - magazyn informacyjny 18:40 Skaner polityczny - magazyn 19:00 Fakty, ludzie, pieniądze 20:00 Bohater tygodnia - program publicystyczny 20:20 Polska i świat 21:00 Magazyn 24 godziny - magazyn informacyjny 22:00 Szkło kontaktowe - program rozrywkowy 23:00 Dzień po dniu 23:10 Bilans dnia - magazyn ekonomiczny 23:25 Dzień po dniu 00:00 Multikino - magazyn filmowy 00:25 Serwis sportowy 00:30 Skrót informacji 00:32 Supermeteo 00:40 Firma - magazyn 01:00 Bilans dnia - magazyn ekonomiczny 01:30 Kronika filmowa TVN 24 - magazyn 02:00 Supermeteo 02:10 Wydanie drugie, poprawione - magazyn kulturalny 02:30 Maja w ogrodzie - magazyn ogrodniczy 03:00 Progr@m - magazyn ekonomiczny 03:15 Świat reporterów - magazyn reporterów 03:30 Multikino - magazyn filmowy 04:00 Serwis sportowy 04:10 Nieruchomości - magazyn 04:30 Firma - magazyn 05:00 Bilans dnia - magazyn ekonomiczny 05:15 Kronika filmowa TVN 24 - magazyn 05:30 Wydanie drugie, poprawione - magazyn kulturalny TVN Turbo 06:00 Grand Prix na torze - magazyn motoryzacyjny 06:30 Sporrrt - magazyn 07:00 Telesklep 08:00 MotoCykl 08:30 Mechanik - magazyn 09:00 Sporrrt - magazyn 09:30 Operacja Tuning - magazyn 10:00 Sposób na złodzieja - magazyn 10:30 Wypadek - przypadek - magazyn 11:00 Toolbox - magazyn dla majsterkowiczów 11:30 Auto Mundial - magazyn sportów motorowych 12:00 Jazda polska - magazyn 12:30 Telesklep 13:00 Na każdą kieszeń - magazyn motoryzacyjny 13:30 Garaż dwóch takich - magazyn motoryzacyjny 14:00 Operacja Tuning - magazyn 14:30 Sporrrt - magazyn 15:00 28 sekund - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 15:30 Top Gear 2006 - magazyn motoryzacyjny 16:30 MotoCykl 17:00 Mechanik - magazyn 17:30 Raport Turbo - magazyn informacyjny 17:45 Na każdą kieszeń - magazyn motoryzacyjny 18:15 Sposób na złodzieja - magazyn 18:45 Gadżet Lab - magazyn 19:15 Turbo kamera - magazyn 19:45 Raport Turbo - magazyn informacyjny 20:00 Uwaga! Pirat! - magazyn policyjny 20:30 Test 300 - magazyn 21:00 Raport Turbo - magazyn informacyjny 21:15 Automaniak Max - magazyn motoryzacyjny 22:15 Operacja Tuning - magazyn 22:45 Jazda polska - magazyn 23:15 Raport Turbo - magazyn informacyjny 23:30 Mechanik - magazyn 00:00 Turbo Erotyk - magazyn erotyczny 00:30 Telesklep 01:30 Garaż dwóch takich - magazyn motoryzacyjny 02:00 Operacja Tuning - magazyn 02:30 Grand Prix na torze - magazyn motoryzacyjny 03:00 Uwaga! Pirat! - magazyn policyjny 03:30 Jazda polska - magazyn 04:00 Wypadek - przypadek - magazyn 04:30 Test 300 - magazyn VIVA Polska 06:00 Planet VIVA - najnowsze hity 09:30 O co kaman? - tłumaczenia zagranicznych teledysków 09:40 Planet VIVA - najnowsze hity 11:00 Kocha, nie kocha - gra SMS-owa 11:30 Hajsometr 12:00 Parot - gra SMS-owa 12:30 Rendez-vous - program rozrywkowy 12:40 Hajsometr 13:00 Kocha, nie kocha - gra SMS-owa 13:30 Parot - gra SMS-owa 14:00 VIVA Hits Polska - program muzyczny 15:00 In & Out - wiadomości ze świata show biznesu 16:00 Viva Movie - magazyn filmowy 17:00 Download Charts - lista najlepszych mp3 17:50 Rendez-vous - program rozrywkowy 18:00 Parot - gra SMS-owa 18:30 Kocha, nie kocha - gra SMS-owa 19:00 Parot - gra SMS-owa 19:30 Hajsometr 20:00 VIVA Hits Polska - program muzyczny 21:00 Parot - gra SMS-owa 21:30 O co kaman? - tłumaczenia zagranicznych teledysków 21:40 Planet VIVA - najnowsze hity 22:00 Eurotop - lista przebojów 22:50 Rendez-vous - program rozrywkowy 23:00 Łatwa kasa - gra interaktywna 01:00 Nightrider - nocne pasmo muzyczne Zone Europa 08:00 Cinemania - magazyn filmowy 08:25 Pożegnanie z filmem: Cień pocałunku - dramat reż. Massimo Mazzucco, wyk. Michael York, Bernard Fresson, Charlotte Valandrey, Eric Le Roux Włochy/Francja 1995 10:10 Dealer - dramat reż. Benedek Fliegauf, wyk. Felícián Keresztes, Barbara Thurzó, Lajos Szakács, Anikó Szigeti, Edina Balogh, Dr. Dusán Vitanovics Węgry 2004 12:40 Kuracja specjalna - dramat reż. Goran Paskaljevic, wyk. Ljuba Tadic, Danilo Stojkovic, Dusica Zegarac, Petar Kralj, Milena Dravic USA 2006 14:20 Róża i Kornelia - dramat reż. Giorgio Treves, wyk. Stefania Rocca, Chiara Muti, Athina Cenci, Massimo Poggio, Daria Nicolodi, Massimo De Rossi Włochy 2000 15:55 Instytut Benjamenta - dramat reż. Timothy i Stephen Quay, wyk. Mark Rylance, Alice Kriese, Gottfried John, Daniel Smith Japonia/Niemcy.Wielka Brytania 1995 17:50 Proces - dramat reż. David Hugh Jones, wyk. Kyle MacLachlan, Anthony Hopkins, Jason Robards, Juliet Stevenson, Polly Walker, Alfred Molina, David Thewlis, Michael Kitchen, Tony Haygarth, Douglas Hodge, Jirí Schwarz, David Schneider, Ondrej Vetc Anglia 1993 20:00 Komedia niewinności - dramat reż. Raoul Ruiz, wyk. Isabelle Huppert, Jeanne Balibar, Charles Berling, Edith Scob, Nils Hugon, Laure de Clermont-Tonnerre, Chantal Bronner, Bruno Marengo, Nicolas de La Baume, Jean-Louis Crinon, Valéry Schatz, Emmanuel C Francja 2000 21:50 Kochankowie - dramat kryminalny reż. Vicente Aranda, wyk. Victoria Abril, Jorge Sanz, Maribel Verdú, Enrique Cerro, Alicia Agut, José Cerro, Jose Escano, Gabriel Latorre, Saturnino García Hiszpania 1991 23:40 Niezwykłe namiętności: Wszystko albo nic - film erotyczny reż. Antonia Keeler, wyk. Tracie May, Robert Donovan, Gabriella Hall Wielka Brytania 1998 01:15 Pożegnanie z filmem: Cień pocałunku - dramat reż. Massimo Mazzucco, wyk. Michael York, Bernard Fresson, Charlotte Valandrey, Eric Le Roux Włochy/Francja 1995 02:50 Nieśmiertelny - film fantasy reż. Russell Mulcahy, wyk. Christopher Lambert, Sean Connery, Clancy Brown, Roxanne Hart USA/ Wlk. Brytania 1986 Zone Romantica 06:00 Ojciec Coraje - serial odc. 9 reż. Martin Seban i Sebastian Pivotto, Argentyna 2004 07:00 Kobieta Judasz - telenowela odc. 45 reż. Olegario Barrera, Otto Rodriguez, Wenezuela 2002 08:00 Bezwstydnice - serial odc. 9 reż. Joaquin Oristrell, Hiszpania 2001 09:00 Zemsta, moja miłość - telenowela odc. 60 reż. Arquimedes Riverso, USA/Wenezuela 2006 10:00 Droga do sławy - reality show odc. 15 11:00 Niewolnica Isaura - telenowela odc. 137 reż. Emilio di Biasi, Herval Rossano, Brazylia 2004 12:00 Kobieta Judasz - telenowela odc. 45 reż. Olegario Barrera, Otto Rodriguez, Wenezuela 2002 13:00 Bezwstydnice - serial odc. 9 reż. Joaquin Oristrell, Hiszpania 2001 14:00 Zemsta, moja miłość - telenowela odc. 60 reż. Arquimedes Riverso, USA/Wenezuela 2006 15:00 Droga do sławy - reality show odc. 15 16:00 Bezwstydnice - serial odc. 9 reż. Joaquin Oristrell, Hiszpania 2001 17:00 Niewolnica Isaura - telenowela odc. 137 reż. Emilio di Biasi, Herval Rossano, Brazylia 2004 18:00 Zemsta, moja miłość - telenowela odc. 60 reż. Arquimedes Riverso, USA/Wenezuela 2006 19:00 Droga do sławy - reality show odc. 15 20:00 Ojciec Coraje - serial odc. 9 reż. Martin Seban i Sebastian Pivotto, Argentyna 2004 21:00 Bezwstydnice - serial odc. 9 reż. Joaquin Oristrell, Hiszpania 2001 22:00 Cztery małżeństwa i życie - serial odc. 60 reż. Victor Huberta, Maria Eugenia Rencoret, Chile 2005 23:00 Kobieta Judasz - telenowela odc. 45 reż. Olegario Barrera, Otto Rodriguez, Wenezuela 2002 00:00 Cztery małżeństwa i życie - serial odc. 60 reż. Victor Huberta, Maria Eugenia Rencoret, Chile 2005 01:00 Zemsta, moja miłość - telenowela odc. 60 reż. Arquimedes Riverso, USA/Wenezuela 2006 01:55 Niewolnica Isaura - telenowela odc. 137 reż. Emilio di Biasi, Herval Rossano, Brazylia 2004 02:40 Kobieta Judasz - telenowela odc. 45 reż. Olegario Barrera, Otto Rodriguez, Wenezuela 2002 03:30 Ojciec Coraje - serial odc. 8 reż. Martin Seban i Sebastian Pivotto, Argentyna 2004 04:20 Ojciec Coraje - serial odc. 9 reż. Martin Seban i Sebastian Pivotto, Argentyna 2004 05:10 Niewolnica Isaura - telenowela odc. 137 reż. Emilio di Biasi, Herval Rossano, Brazylia 2004 Discovery Channel 06:00 Pierwsza dziesiątka: Okręty wojenne 07:00 Wojny na złomowisku: Pojazd gąsienicowy 08:00 Misja nie-zbędna 09:00 Amerykański hot-rod: Roadster Hi-Boy '32, część 4 10:00 Prawda czy fałsz - pogromcy mitów: Hel i piłka nożna 11:00 Auto dla każdego: Dodge Dart 12:00 Pierwsza dziesiątka: Okręty wojenne 13:00 Wojny na złomowisku: Pojazd gąsienicowy 14:00 Misja nie-zbędna 15:00 Jak to jest zrobione? 15:30 Jak to jest zrobione? 16:00 Superjazda: Kryptonim: Daisy 17:00 Narodziny samochodu wyścigowego 17:30 Narodziny samochodu wyścigowego 18:00 Amerkański chopper: Lugz, część 2 19:00 Prawda czy fałsz - pogromcy mitów: Latawiec Franklina 20:00 Jak to jest zrobione? 20:30 Jak to jest zrobione? 21:00 świadek jasnowidz: Bezbronny 22:00 Duchy 23:00 Duchy: Dom z piekła rodem 00:00 Prawda czy fałsz - pogromcy mitów: Wydanie specjalne: Odrzucone eksperymenty 01:00 Prawda czy fałsz - pogromcy mitów: Wydanie specjalne: Tajemnice pogromców mitów 02:00 Prawda czy fałsz - pogromcy mitów: Wydanie specjalne: Za kulisami Hollywoodu 03:00 Auto dla każdego: Z pomocą strażaków 04:00 Superjazda: Superrajd 05:00 Piąty bieg 05:30 Przełomowe wynalazki: Systemy zabezpieczeń Animal Planet 06:00 Dorastanie...: Goryl - serial przyrodniczy 07:00 Dzika przyroda Afryki - serial przyrodniczy odc. 6 08:00 Rezydencja surykatek 3: Lepiej póĽno niż póĽniej - serial dokumentalny 08:30 Na ratunek przyrodzie - serial dokumentalny odc. 9 09:00 Policja dla zwierz±t w Phoenix: Zabł±kany beagle - serial dokumentalny 10:00 Zwierzęcy terapeuci - serial dokumentalny odc. 6 10:30 Na ratunek małpom: Nadzieja - serial dokumentalny 11:00 Na ratunek małpom: Pomoc - serial dokumentalny 11:30 Dziennik z życia wielkich kotów - serial dokumentalny odc. 4 12:00 Zwierzęce pola bitwy: NiedĽwiedzie polarne - serial przyrodniczy 13:00 Na ratunek z Lyndal: Bitwa o niedĽwiedzie - serial dokumentalny 14:00 Na ratunek małpom: Nadzieja - serial dokumentalny 14:30 Na ratunek małpom: Pomoc - serial dokumentalny 15:00 Dzika przyroda Afryki - serial przyrodniczy odc. 7 16:00 Wyprawy Corwina - serial przyrodniczy odc. 2 17:00 Policja dla zwierz±t w Miami - serial dokumentalny odc. 3 18:00 Zwierzęcy terapeuci - serial dokumentalny odc. 7 18:30 Rezydencja surykatek 3: Lepiej póĽno niż póĽniej - serial dokumentalny 19:00 Niezwykły ¶wiat pingwinów - serial dokumentalny odc. 3 20:00 Dziennik z życia wielkich kotów - serial dokumentalny odc. 5 20:30 Rezydencja surykatek 3: ¦mierć romansu - serial dokumentalny odc. 4 21:00 Zaginione słonie z Timbuktu - film dokumentalny 22:00 Policja dla zwierz±t w Phoenix: Bł±kaj±cy się beagle - serial dokumentalny 23:00 Na posterunku: Staten Island - serial dokumentalny 23:30 Pocz±tkuj±cy weterynarze: Trudna diagnoza - serial dokumentalny 00:00 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta ¶wiata - program rozrywkowy odc. 7 01:00 Rezydencja surykatek 3: ¦mierć romansu - serial dokumentalny odc. 4 01:30 Dziennik z życia wielkich kotów - serial dokumentalny odc. 5 02:00 Niezwykły ¶wiat pingwinów - serial dokumentalny odc. 3 03:00 Na ratunek z Lyndal: Bitwa o niedĽwiedzie - serial dokumentalny 04:00 Zaginione słonie z Timbuktu - film dokumentalny 05:00 Wyprawy Corwina - serial przyrodniczy odc. 2 AXN 06:00 Raven - serial sensacyjny odc. 5 07:00 Szczury wodne - serial kryminalny odc. 38 08:00 Tropem zbrodni 2 - serial kryminalny odc. 31 09:00 Jericho - serial sensacyjny odc. 6 10:00 Raven - serial sensacyjny odc. 5 11:00 Babski oddział - serial sensacyjny odc. 14 12:00 Szczury wodne - serial kryminalny odc. 38 13:00 Tropem zbrodni 2 - serial kryminalny odc. 31 14:00 Jericho - serial sensacyjny odc. 6 15:00 Raven - serial sensacyjny odc. 6 16:00 Szczury wodne - serial kryminalny odc. 39 17:00 Babski oddział - serial sensacyjny odc. 15 18:00 Tropem zbrodni 2 - serial kryminalny odc. 32 19:00 Jericho - serial sensacyjny odc. 7 20:05 Martwa strefa 4 - serial kryminalny odc. 6 21:00 Oko w oko z życiem - film obyczajowy 23:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Miami 4 - serial kryminalny odc. 19 00:00 Martwa strefa 4 - serial kryminalny odc. 6 01:00 Oko w oko z życiem - film obyczajowy 03:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Miami 4 - serial kryminalny odc. 19 Cinemax 06:00 Białe noce - dramat obyczajowy 08:10 Podróż do Nowej Ziemi - film przygodowy 10:25 Perfumy kobiety w czerni - komedia obyczajowa 12:25 Harry i Walter jad± do Nowego Jorku - komedia 14:15 Legalna blondynka - komedia 15:50 2010: Odyseja kosmiczna - film SF 17:45 Podróż do Nowej Ziemi - film przygodowy 20:00 Nowe spojrzenie Rent - musical 22:15 Badlands - dramat kryminalny 23:45 Mistrzowie horroru - serial grozy odc. 7 00:45 Gangster - film kryminalny 02:50 We dwoje - film obyczajowy 04:40 Dobrzy, brzydcy, namiętni - komedia erotyczna CNN 09:00 Business International - magazyn gospodarczy 09:15 CNN Marketplace Middle East 10:00 World News - program informacyjny 10:30 World Sport - program informacyjny 11:00 Larry King - wywiad 12:00 Business International - magazyn gospodarczy 13:00 World News Asia - magazyn informacyjny 14:00 World News - program informacyjny 14:30 World Sport - program informacyjny 15:00 World News Asia - magazyn informacyjny 16:00 Your World Today - program informacyjny 20:00 World's Untold Stories 20:30 World Business Today - program informacyjny 21:00 World News Europe - program informacyjny 21:30 World Business Today - program informacyjny 21:45 CNN Marketplace Middle East 22:00 World News Europe - program informacyjny 22:30 World Sport - program informacyjny 23:00 Business International - magazyn gospodarczy 00:00 World News - program informacyjny 00:30 World Sport - program informacyjny 01:00 World News - program informacyjny 01:30 The Daily Show - program informacyjny 02:00 World News - program informacyjny 02:30 International Correspondents - program informacyjny 03:00 Larry King Live - wywiad 04:00 World Sport - program informacyjny 05:00 World's Untold Stories Discovery Travel & Living 06:00 ¦więto smakoszy - droga 66 - serial dokumentalny odc. 12 06:25 Człowiek za burt±!: Kraina zachodz±cego słońca - serial dokumentalny 06:50 Podróże na chybił trafił po USA - serial dokumentalny odc. 1 07:15 ¦nieżny patrol: Serre Chevalier - serial dokumentalny 07:40 Ulice ¶wiata: Główna ulica Berlina - serial dokumentalny 08:05 Niecodzienne rarytasy: Alaska - serial dokumentalny 09:00 Wielkie projekty - serial dokumentalny odc. 5 09:55 Wielka wyprawa - Hiszpania - serial dokumentalny odc. 13 10:20 Zagubiony w lesie - serial dokumentalny odc. 9 10:50 Klub wędkarski Buena Vista - serial dokumentalny odc. 2 11:15 Nad brzegiem morza: Argentyna - serial dokumentalny 11:45 ¦więto smakoszy - droga 66 - serial dokumentalny odc. 12 12:10 Człowiek za burt±!: Kraina zachodz±cego słońca - serial dokumentalny 12:40 Podróże na chybił trafił po USA - serial dokumentalny odc. 1 13:05 ¦nieżny patrol: Serre Chevalier - serial dokumentalny 13:35 Ulice ¶wiata: Główna ulica Berlina - serial dokumentalny 14:05 Niecodzienne rarytasy: Alaska - serial dokumentalny 15:00 Wielkie projekty - serial dokumentalny odc. 5 15:55 Wielka wyprawa - Hiszpania - serial dokumentalny odc. 13 16:20 Zagubiony w lesie - serial dokumentalny odc. 9 16:50 Klub wędkarski Buena Vista - serial dokumentalny odc. 2 17:15 Nad brzegiem morza: Argentyna - serial dokumentalny 17:45 ¦więto smakoszy - droga 66 - serial dokumentalny odc. 12 18:10 Człowiek za burt±!: Kraina zachodz±cego słońca - serial dokumentalny 18:40 Podróże na chybił trafił po USA - serial dokumentalny odc. 1 19:05 ¦nieżny patrol: Serre Chevalier - serial dokumentalny 19:35 Ulice ¶wiata: Główna ulica Berlina - serial dokumentalny 20:05 Niecodzienne rarytasy: Alaska - serial dokumentalny 21:00 Wielkie projekty - serial dokumentalny odc. 6 21:55 Kiedy Cię nie było...: Kalifornia - Shaw Street - serial dokumentalny 22:45 Lonely Planet: Wielkie miasta: Bombaj - serial dokumentalny 23:35 ¦więto smakoszy - Kanada - serial dokumentalny odc. 11 00:00 Królowie koktajli: Seattle - serial dokumentalny 00:30 Podróże na chybił trafił po USA - serial dokumentalny odc. 2 01:00 Słońce, morze i rusztowania: Hiszpania - serial dokumentalny 01:30 Anthony Bourdain - bez rezerwacji: Rosja - serial dokumentalny 02:30 Hotele dla dwojga: Sydney - serial dokumentalny 03:00 Wyszukane smaki: Zgniłe, ale smaczne - serial dokumentalny 03:30 Weekendy z VIP-ami: Hongkong - Karen Mok - serial dokumentalny 04:00 Niecodzienne rarytasy: Alaska - serial dokumentalny 05:00 ¦więto smakoszy - Kanada - serial dokumentalny odc. 12 05:30 ¦więto smakoszy - Kanada - serial dokumentalny odc. 13 Hallmark Channel 06:00 Dzień jak dzień - serial obyczajowy odc. 15 07:00 Dzień jak dzień - serial obyczajowy odc. 16 08:00 Wybór Fieldera - dramat obyczajowy 10:00 Potyczki Amy - serial obyczajowy odc. 62 11:00 Córki McLeoda 6 - serial obyczajowy odc. 167 12:00 Stróż brata mego - dramat psychologiczny 14:00 Potyczki Amy - serial obyczajowy odc. 62 15:00 Rodzina Flory - dramat obyczajowy odc. 2-ost. 17:00 Córki McLeoda 6 - serial obyczajowy odc. 168 18:00 Na jeden wieczór - dramat obyczajowy 20:00 Panna Marple: U¶pione morderstwo - film kryminalny 22:00 Historia Tommy'ego Douglasa - dramat biograficzny odc. 2-ost. 00:00 Podstęp - thriller 02:00 Stróż brata mego - dramat psychologiczny 04:00 Dzień jak dzień - serial obyczajowy odc. 15 05:00 Dzień jak dzień - serial obyczajowy odc. 16 Zig Zap/Hyper 06:00 Histeria: Pierwsza młodo¶ć Ameryki - serial animowany odc. 36 06:25 Pinky i Mózg: Wolny wieczór - serial animowany odc. 52 06:50 Ekstremalne kaczory: Afryka dzika - serial animowany odc. 29 07:00 Freakazoid: Mikroprocesor Freak - serial animowany odc. 6 07:25 Friday Wear: Netomanka - serial animowany odc. 39 07:30 Płaskmania: ¦wiat komputerów/Zimowe szaleństwo - serial animowany odc. 13 07:55 Klub Winx 3 - serial animowany odc. 18 08:20 Skyland: Pocz±tek nowego ¶wiata: Żyć w Puerto Angel - serial animowany odc. 9 08:45 Zakręceni gliniarze: Miki Bingo - serial animowany odc. 39 09:10 Planeta rocka: R.E.M. - serial dokumentalny odc. 38 09:35 Kod Lyoko - serial animowany odc. 3 10:00 Karol do kwadratu 2: Noc żywych klonów - serial animowany odc. 2 10:25 Brejk Brejk - program dla młodzieży 10:35 Brejk Zakręceni gliniarze: Płetwy z zatoki grzmotów - serial animowany odc. 37 11:00 Brejk Brejk - program dla młodzieży 11:10 Brejk Na wysokiej fali - serial dla młodzieży odc. 51 11:35 Brejk Brejk - program dla młodzieży 11:45 Brejk Zagubieni z lotu 29: O włos - serial przygodowy odc. 25 12:10 Brejk Brejk - program dla młodzieży 12:15 Na wysokiej fali - serial dla młodzieży odc. 3 12:40 Gwiazda od zaraz 2: Rocznica - serial dla młodzieży odc. 11 13:05 To tylko gra: Płaczę kiedy chcę - serial dla młodzieży odc. 10 13:30 Zagubieni z lotu 29: Samotno¶ć króla - serial przygodowy odc. 3 13:55 Zoey 101: Plecak - serial komediowy odc. 10 14:20 Degrassi - nowe pokolenie: Duma - serial obyczajowy odc. 42 14:45 Kod Lyoko - serial animowany odc. 4 15:10 Histeria: Superniesamowita konstytucja - serial animowany odc. 37 15:35 Pinky i Mózg: Rodzinka jak malinka - serial animowany odc. 53 16:00 Kelly Osbourne w Japonii - reality show 16:25 Wielka płyta - program dla nastolatków 17:00 Planeta rocka: The Corrs - serial dokumentalny odc. 39 17:15 Freakazoid: Mikroprocesor Freak - serial animowany odc. 7 17:40 Ekstremalne kaczory: Bezpieczna planeta - serial animowany odc. 30 17:50 Friday Wear: Nieporozumienie - serial animowany odc. 40 18:00 Karol do kwadratu 2: Karol XXL - serial animowany odc. 3 18:25 Płaskmania: ¦wiat harmonii/¦wiat malarstwa - serial animowany odc. 14 18:50 Klub Winx 3 - serial animowany odc. 19 19:15 Gwiazda od zaraz 2: Gdy się pojawiam - serial dla młodzieży odc. 12 19:40 Zagubieni z lotu 29: Gdzie jest woda? - serial przygodowy odc. 4 20:00 To tylko gra: Odpowiedzialno¶ć Alexy - serial dla młodzieży odc. 11 20:25 Degrassi - nowe pokolenie: Zostań gangsterem - serial obyczajowy odc. 43 21:00 Full Metal Alchemist - serial anime odc. 5 21:30 Review Territory - magazyn 22:00 ¦ci±gawki - magazyn komputerowy 22:15 Fresh Air: Juiced 2 - magazyn 22:45 Hot News - magazyn 23:15 Full Metal Alchemist - serial anime odc. 4 23:45 Game Play - magazyn 00:00 Games Convention - reportaż 00:30 Klipy - program muzyczny 00:45 Hyper Classic - magazyn muzyczny MiniMini 06:00 Mi¶ Uszatek serial animowany odc. 87 06:10 Mi¶ Uszatek serial animowany odc. 88 06:20 Mi¶ Uszatek serial animowany odc. 89 06:30 Tabaluga serial animowany odc. 12 06:55 Tomek i przyjaciele serial animowany odc. 5 07:05 Pszczółka Maja serial animowany odc. 27 07:30 Witaj, Franklin serial animowany odc. 74 07:55 Lisek Pablo serial animowany odc. 20 08:00 Noddy serial animowany odc. 46 08:10 Powiedz to z Noddym kurs języka angielskiego dla dzieci 08:15 Pomysłowy Dobromir serial animowany odc. 20 08:25 ¦winka Peppa serial animowany odc. 21 08:35 Listy od Feliksa serial animowany odc. 16 08:50 Rumcajs serial animowany odc. 38 09:00 Zdjęciaki serial animowany odc. 30 09:05 Mały pingwin Pik-Pok serial animowany odc. 11 09:20 NiedĽwiedĽ w dużym niebieskim domu program dla dzieci odc. 7 09:45 Bracia koala serial animowany odc. 5 10:00 ¦wiat Elmo serial animowany odc. 34 10:15 Bawmy się, Sezamku serial animowany odc. 50 10:40 Globtroter Grover serial animowany odc. 13 10:45 Sesame English serial animowany odc. 18 11:00 Noddy serial animowany odc. 45 11:10 Powiedz to z Noddym kurs języka angielskiego dla dzieci 11:15 Pomysłowy Dobromir serial animowany odc. 19 11:25 ¦winka Peppa serial animowany odc. 20 11:35 Listy od Feliksa serial animowany odc. 15 11:50 Rumcajs serial animowany odc. 37 12:00 Tabaluga serial animowany odc. 1 12:30 Kacze opowie¶ci serial animowany odc. 35 12:55 Przygody kota Filemona serial animowany odc. 12 13:05 Małe zoo Lucy serial animowany odc. 18 13:20 Magiczne przygody misia Ruperta serial animowany odc. 22 13:30 Szczenięce lata Clifforda serial animowany odc. 11 14:00 Mi¶ Uszatek serial animowany odc. 84 14:10 Mi¶ Uszatek serial animowany odc. 85 14:20 Mi¶ Uszatek serial animowany odc. 86 14:30 Tabaluga serial animowany odc. 11 14:55 Tomek i przyjaciele serial animowany odc. 4 15:05 Pszczółka Maja serial animowany odc. 26 15:30 Witaj, Franklin serial animowany odc. 73 15:55 Lisek Pablo serial animowany odc. 19 16:00 Zdjęciaki serial animowany odc. 29 16:05 Mały pingwin Pik-Pok serial animowany odc. 10 16:20 NiedĽwiedĽ w dużym niebieskim domu program dla dzieci odc. 6 16:45 Bracia koala serial animowany odc. 4 17:00 ¦wiat Elmo serial animowany odc. 33 17:15 Bawmy się, Sezamku serial animowany odc. 49 17:40 Globtroter Grover serial animowany odc. 12 17:45 Sesame English serial animowany odc. 17 18:00 Tabaluga serial animowany odc. 2 18:30 Kacze opowie¶ci serial animowany odc. 36 18:55 Przygody kota Filemona serial animowany odc. 13 19:05 Małe zoo Lucy serial animowany odc. 19 19:20 Magiczne przygody misia Ruperta serial animowany odc. 23 19:30 Szczenięce lata Clifforda serial animowany odc. 12 20:00 Zakończenie program VH1 Polska 06:00 Espresso - pobudzaj±cy miks teledysków 08:00 Rock Your Baby - magazyn muzyczny dla dzieci 09:00 VH1 Pop Charts - notowania listy przebojów 10:00 Barkerowie - reality show Travisa Barkera 10:30 Za kulisami teledysku: "Dirrty' Christiny Aguilery - jak się kręci teledyski 11:00 VH1 Music - największe przeboje ostatnich lat 12:00 Aerobic - energetyczna muzyka 13:00 VH1 Greatest Hits - Oldies but Goldies w wydaniu polskim i zagranicznym 14:00 VH1 Music - największe przeboje ostatnich lat 15:00 VH1 Yesterday - największe przeboje ostatnich lat 16:00 VH1 Pop Charts - notowania listy przebojów 17:00 Best of Charts - hity z pierwszych miejsc list przebojów 18:00 Smells Like 90's - przeboje ery grunge'u 19:00 Top 10 VH1 - najgorętsze hity grane w VH1 20:00 VH1 Legends - największe przeboje ostatnich lat 21:00 All Access - za kulisami życia gwiazd 22:00 Rock Show - magazyn muzyki rockowej 22:30 Jazda po klipach - komentowanie na ekranie 23:30 VH1 Oldschool - największe przeboje ostatnich lat 00:30 VH1 Hits - hity dekady 04:00 Chillout - teledyski dla nocnych marków TCM 06:40 Abbott i Costello w Hollywood - komedia 08:05 Szkolna dżungla - dramat obyczajowy 09:45 Mój przyjaciel delfin - film familijny 11:15 Gasn±cy płomień - thriller 13:05 Historia Warner Brothers: 75 lat filmów komediowych - film dokumentalny 14:00 Kosmiczni piraci - film przygodowy 15:35 Okularnik - western komediowy 17:10 Hotel Paradiso - komedia 18:50 Szkolna dżungla - dramat obyczajowy 20:30 The Screening Room: Music At The Movies - film dokumentalny 21:00 Porachunki - thriller 22:40 Dziwol±gi - horror 23:45 Kosmiczni piraci - film przygodowy 01:20 Porachunki - thriller 03:00 Dziwol±gi - horror 04:05 ¦liska sprawa - komedia kryminalna 05:40 Wróg publiczny - film kryminalny MGM HD 09:00 Papież z Greenwich Village: film 11:00 Złote wrota: film 12:30 Barwy uczuć: film 14:00 Dwadzieścia dolców: film 15:30 Syndrom odstawienia: film 17:10 F.I.S.T.: film 19:20 Od południa do trzeciej: film 21:00 Siostra, siostra: film 22:30 Powrót żywych trupów: film 00:00 Wrota niebios: film 03:30 Siostra, siostra: film Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Info Gdańsk z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 7 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Ale kino! z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cartoon Network z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Eurosport z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO 2 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO Comedy z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Kuchnia TV z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki MTV Polska z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki National Geographic Channel z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Planete z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat Sport z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Puls z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 24 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN Turbo z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki VIVA Polska z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Zone Europa z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Zone Romantica z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Channel z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Animal Planet z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki AXN z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cinemax z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki CNN z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Travel & Living z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Hallmark Channel z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Zig Zap z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Hyper z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki MiniMini z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki VH1 Polska z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TCM z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Film z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Sport z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki MGM HD z 2007 roku